


worthy

by laurenkmyers



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Coda, Comfort, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29491143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurenkmyers/pseuds/laurenkmyers
Summary: After the events of 'Buck Begins' Eddie heads over to Buck's apartment at 3 in the morning to tell his partner a few things he wishes he'd said earlier.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 222





	worthy

**Author's Note:**

> first time ficlet for the buddie ship (it was bound to happen eventually) but i needed more after yesterday’s episode. the buddie crumb was cute, but it wasn’t enough, so i wrote a little ficlet to quench my thirst.
> 
> ( i guess it’s kind of a coda, set after the ep? 15/01/2021)
> 
> i hope you enjoy it <3
> 
> *pinche pendejo (fucking idiot, but with sentimentality- thank you so much to dbakeiro for the help!)  
> * cariño (sweetheart)

Buck hears the incessant knocking from his bed, grumbles something unintelligent under his breathe, and looks over at the clock. He sees through bleary eyes that it’s after three in the morning. He blinks the sleep away with a swipe of a hand and walks down the stairs to open the door to scald whoever is at his place at this ridiculous hour. But when the door opens he sees Eddie on the other side, looking at him in a way he’s never seen before.

“Eddie?” Buck says, more confused now than ever. “Is everything okay? Christopher? Is he?” Buck starts to panic when Eddie stays silent. He just stands there, staring at him with what looks weirdly like relief in his eyes.

“Can I come in?” Eddie says eventually as his face moulds into something resembling a smile, which calms the rapid beating of Buck’s heart.

He nods mindlessly- still just as confused as ever. “Yeah, course.” He croaks, moving himself out of the way to let Eddie brush past him. He closes the door and turns around, but the moment he does Buck realises Eddie is a lot closer than he originally thought. And then without a word his best friend is suddenly _on him_ , no space whatsoever between their bodies, as he’s pushed firmly against the door. Buck hears a whispering something that sounds an awful lot like _‘could’ve lost you.’_ His ears start ringing; his heart rate spikes and his hands begin to sweat under the implication of Eddie’s gaze.

It startles the life out of Buck, waking him up immediately. But before he has time to process the meaning, Eddie’s lips are on his, nipping, sucking, biting; asking for silent permission and probing desperately for a response.

Buck’s head spins into overdrive; his mind blisses out as he pushes back into the kiss (one he’s thought about giving a bunch of times but never had the courage to actually do. He can’t quite believe it’s actually happening.) Enthusiastically, he pulls Eddie further into his body, sinking further into the door as the two of them mould into its framework.

They stay like that, rocking backwards and forwards into the other’s mouths until they finally pull back for some much needed air.

Eddie is the first to speak this time, “You stupid, reckless, _pinche pendejo_ _*_.” Eddie puffs out, still breathless from the kiss, Buck notices smugly. “I know I said earlier that I get why you had to do what you did, but I could have lost you… _again_. And I’m tired of pretending that I don’t want to kiss you and pull you into my arms after you do dumb shit. All I wanted to do today was run into that stupid building after you, especially after knowing you were in there _alone._ And I know we got there eventually, but what if I’d been too late, Buck? What if I hadn’t gotten to you in time? You’d never know how I felt about you, and that scares the crap outta me.” Eddie finally takes a moment to breathe, all the air he refused to take during his rant finally catching up to him.

The confession hits Buck like a tonne of bricks, the pressure around his heart sets a conscious timer to burst. He leans forward and presses his forehead against Eddie’s and closes his eyes to take in the words.

“I never meant to scare you.” Buck sighs wistfully, “I know I can be reckless with my own life sometimes, some part of me still needs the validation, I guess… but I swear, today wasn’t about that. I needed to save him, Eddie. I couldn’t let another person die.” The tears well up in his eyes and he looks up to see Eddie’s eyes are open and aware, letting him say his piece. Eddie nods into him, pushes his face away and wipes at the tears that fall gracefully down his cheek.

“I know, cariño*, I know…but you don’t have to prove yourself- not to me, and not to the team. We love you. _I love you_. You’re right where you belong.”

Buck tries not to let anymore of his tears fall, blinks them away as he drags Eddie back into his body.

“You love me, huh?” He says with a slight upturn to his lips, trying to take the pressure off of him.

Eddie chuckles lowly, “Oh sorry, was the, uh- the kiss not clear enough for you or?”

“I mean, you could always try again and maybe next time I might belie-” He’s cut off by Eddie’s rough lips capturing his own again, a little more forceful this time, driving home his point. Buck smiles into the kiss, and shivers as he feels Eddie’s fingers latch onto the back of his head to deepen it, pouring all the love he has for him into the gesture. “I love you too.” He whispers into Eddie’s lips, “Just in case that wasn’t clear.”

The two end up chuckling into each other’s mouths rather than kissing, and eventually they make their way up to Buck’s bed and into each other’s arms, safe and loved.

And Buck thinks, _yeah, maybe he’s worthy of love after all._

**Author's Note:**

> come and fangirl with me on tumblr: laurenkmyers


End file.
